In Pieces
by DarkLight's Pen
Summary: A short fic based on the song by Linkin Park, the breaking up of my favourite pairing. RizaxSciezska


_IN PIECES_

**A/N: Another RizaxSciezska fic from the creator of the pairing!**

**Song: In Pieces by Likin Park on Minutes to Midnight. If you like the album, I've go a few more creations set to MtoM songs. **

* * *

_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay  
Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate…_

Sciezska could feel the tears welling in her eyes. There was Riza, saying with a straight face, that it was over. She couldn't believe it. Sciezska loved Riza, a feeling she thought was mutual. Yet, here they were. Tears blurred Sciezska's vision. She uttered a low sob and turned to run, but something caught her hand. Riza pulled Sciezska into her arms and embraced her in a passionate kiss. For a moment, Sciezska closed her eyes and let all her pain melt away, but when she opened them, only Riza's cold stare was there to greet her. Sciezska stared for a moment, confused. Her confusion, quickly turned to anger. _What did she want! First, she kissed me and then she stares at me with anything but love in her eyes!_ Then, Sciezska's thoughts finally found their way to her mouth.

"What do you want!" she screamed.

_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you've built you laid to waste  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take…_

"There was a time when all I wanted was you. But n-" Riza replied evenly, attempting to keep control of her emotions.

"But what! But you don't love me anymore! But you loved him! But you were just using me while waiting for him! But what, Riza! But what."

"But now I'm not sure what I want! I loved you, isn't that enough!?"

"There's some truth in that; You did love me! But for how long, Riza? How long have you been seeing him?"

"A.. a… A few months." The blonde stammered

"A few months! _A few months_! You can't even give me a definite answer! I gave you all I had and you couldn't give me a definite answer!"

_  
So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets _

Don't lie 

"What about _us_, Riza? Nobody ever knew, did they? Did you tell him!" screamed a distraught Sciezska.

"No, Sciezska. I don't hate you; you and I both know that it's best if we kept our love a secret."

"Is that what I am to you, a dirty little secret?"

"No, Sciezska, you know it's for the best. I have to leave you."

"You're lying! You are going to regret this!" Sciezska furiously bellowed, "He won't understand you or love you, not like I do! You'll be with him and you'll still feel lonely inside. All because you left me! That's right; _you_ left_ me_! She screamed manically as she raced out of the building.

_You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone  
You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take…_

Sciezska ran through the town and into a park, where she collapsed on a bench and wept. She remembered the times when they first met, and Riza said they'd be together forever. Then her thoughts turned bitter. She pictured all the recent times she seen Riza wince when she said I love you, the times they'd hold each other and receive no warmth. "I should have seen this coming." Sciezska muttered through heartbroken sobs, "She hasn't loved me for a long time…"

_So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces _

And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie 

Riza stood motionless in the hall. Sciezska had reacted just the way she had expected her to, but for some reason, Riza couldn't get over it. _It's better this way_ she kept telling herself, but to no avail. Deep down inside, Riza knew she was lying. Eventually, she let her emotions get the better of her and a tear rolled down her cheek. Sciezska was right, she did feel alone. Here she stood, alone, with her heart in pieces.


End file.
